


Kitty’s Backstory

by Chaoflaka



Category: 9 (2009), 9 - Fandom, shane Acker’s 9
Genre: Backstory, Cat Beast, Kitty - Freeform, Other, the stitchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoflaka/pseuds/Chaoflaka
Summary: The story of Kitty





	1. The Stitchild POV 1

You are walking down the stairs. You get to where there are newly growing flowers. Stitchpunks are watering them to keep them healthy and growing. You approach the golden door.

“Yes?”

 

You open the golden door. You close it behind you. You turn to see the chief on the throne, looking at a scroll and pondering. He looks to see who it is.

“Ah,” he smiles, “if it isn’t our special little boy.”

He puts the scroll down and gets out of his seat. He walks past you.

“Come,” he gestures, “Let us continue our lesson.”

 

 

Body slumped, you can do nothing but follow him.

 

————

 

“safe and glorious our world is.”

You look down from the second layer to see the third layer where tribes are thrive.

“It is here where life continues forth. Where we nourish and look after each other. Something the surface doesn’t have.”

 

He looks to you.

“Someday, you will rule this world. Everyone will look to you, praise you, protect you. For you are special.”

You are silent looking down at it.

“Leader,” you ask, “does the way how I was born have to do anything with who I am?”

 

“Why not? How can anyone explain how your soul grew within a stitchpunk’s body? The spirits have created you like that for a reason. It’s an honor to have that sort of gift.”

You shrug.

“Come now,” he rest his hand on you, “it may be scary and confusing. But someday, you will learn not to be afraid of it. Why it is, you should be prideful of it. Never waste this gift.”

 

You pause again.

“Are you sure of what you say? That the surface has nothing but demons.”

“I would never lie to my beloved citizens. Especially to you. The surface is nothing but a very unholy place. Life has never exist up there since it’s been wipedout by those things. In order for life to move on, we must stay in here.”

 

“That must be why the spirits sent you. To restore the ugliness of this world that killed its beauty.”

You are bothered by this. But you know how it goes. The leader and spirits are always right.

He was few steps away from you.

“Remember, Prophecy. You are the greatest creation ever made.”

You frown.

“.....yes leader,” you whisper.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Cat Beast POV 1

It is the greatest creation ever made.

 

The huge machine releases a cord and places it on the massive cat beast’s head. It’s red eye opens, bringing it to life. It gets up and looks at it’s creator. It bows at it.

 

The machine released other cords behind it. And behind it lays other two cat beasts, slightly smaller than the bowing beast. They come to life. And just like the bigger one, they look at their creator and bow too.

 

It looks down at its creation in a bit of pride. With the cord reconnecting the bigger beast, information flows in....

 

It is the alpha, the most destructive one of its kind. The machine was informed by humans chatting that robots with the scientist’s souls are being made. They must be captured and given to the beasts’ master. There is a round object, an alchemy artifact that must be obtained. It must be implanted on the master to continue living.

 

The information transfer is finished. It does it to the other cat beasts. They quickly accept its command.

 

They hear voices. The beasts flee while the machine remains. Four human soldiers appear and one non soldier with a fancy suit is with them, looking sickly, but remain having his cold eyes. He gives the soldier the order.

 

The soldiers lower the machine down and grips as much of the machines body as it could. One soldier rushes to the switch and pulls it down. The machine has been shut down and goes limp. The human leader then orders them to cover it, never to be touched again.

 

Meanwhile, the alpha witnesses this and this and turns to the beasts. It gives them the signal to start the command given to them. The rush out of the labratory while a war is still going on. Onwards to fulfill their duty. 


	3. Stitchild’s POV 2

“What was that sound?!”

“An intruder?!”

You and the chief were interrupted of a daily lesson one day to hear shouting outside the shrine.

“Follow me, Prophecy,” he told you, “and stay behind me.”

 

“Yes leader,” you dipped your head and followed after him. You get to the flower room when a dark grey stitchpunk, slightly taller than you and with stitched purple patterns, comes up to the chief. You feel a sense of delight to see him.

“Leader!” The stitchpunk with a preteen tone told him and pointed, “a stitchpunk from the surface fell into our trench hideout!”

“A stitchpunk? From the surface?” He spoke in disbelief.

 

“Yes, we can’t believe it ourselves.”

“Take me to them.”

“Yes, leader.”

He escorts you both. You and the two get to the second layer. Crowds and crowds of villagers are far out of their sheltered area and gathered around something. They murmur to each other

 

“It came from the surface?”

“That’s atrocious! Nothing can survive from the surface. I thought we were the only ones lef-“

“Move. Let me see them.”

All the villagers faced him. While bowing, they parted to form a pathway for him, revealing an unknown stitchpunk laying there.

 

He walked and stood very close to them, their body laying face first. They had a burlap of a black and white striped color, their head covered with inked yarns. So were their claw-like hands and part of their body.

 

He let his foot press against their body and flipped them over. And when it did, its face revealed to have light smoke coming out of it emptied black optics, it mouth wide open and and burnt within as well.

 

The crowd made a loud horrified gasp, quickly taking several steps away. Few were even crying out in fear.

“A beast?!”

“A reaper!”

“A curse from our spirits?!”

“Does that mean if we go up in the surface, we’ll end up like them?!”

 

The chief stared down at It.

“Medic. Analyze.”

A male healer went through the pathway as well. During this, you whisper, voice shaky, to the dark grey stitchpunk,

“Pebble....what happened to their face?”

“I don’t know, P,” he whispers back to you, “but we shouldn’t get involved with it. It’s a sad truth. But that stitchpunk should have never stayed on the surface.”

 

You’re saddened, but knew he was right. Maybe they were unaware that the underground is the safest place?

The healer kneeled down, lean his head against the intruder’s chest. He was silent for a short while. He moved his head away and looked at the chief.

“He’s dead.”

 

Some took a step back even more, whispering and gasping in shock.

“How do you know it’s a male?”

“He died just very recently, my leader. I can hear faintest outer shell of the soul. It’ll disappear in just few minutes, but guessing from how it sounded, it had to have been a male.”

 

“I see...I see...”

He looked at the corpse’s hollowed face.

“It makes sense now. His soul was sucked out.”

“His what?”

“What?”

“Soul sucked out?! That’s impossible!”

You stared at the leader.

“His soul was...”

 

“It’s hard to tell who did it,” he continued, “I find it hard to believe that there could be another talisman up there. But I doubt it.”

He keep staring at the body.

“So only one thing makes sense.”

He grabbed the corpse’s arm pulled the body up, showing it to the whole crowd.

 

“The spirits gave us a gift. A sacrifice for the prophecy’s destiny!”

The villagers looked at each, talking a sense of hope and delight.

“This stitchpunk, the stitchpunk that lived in the hell that was above us is sacrificed and brought down here as a destiny for our hero!”

 

“Prophecy,” he reached his hand out, “Come.”

Your body tense uncomfortably. You don’t want to get involved. You feel a hand rest on you,

“It’s ok P,” Pebble whispered in comfort, “do it so you won’t get in trouble. It’ll be over before you know it, I promise.”

 

You still refuse to but....

You look at Pebble. He gives you most dearing fond smile you can hope for. You just had to smile. But the smile stopped when looking back at the leader still reaching out.

 

You take a deep breath. And released it as soon as you walked forward. When you approach him, he uses his other hand to grab yours and lifts it high up. The crowds started cheering.

“THIS YOUNG MAN, AS WELL AS THIS BODY OF A MAN IN THE SURFACE, IS OUR BIG STEP IN RESTORING THE WORLD!”

 

The villager roar in celebration.

“Prophecy! Prophecy! Prophecy! Prophecy!”

It kept going and going. You look around in discomfort. You want to find a way in sneaking out of here.

“Go ahead,” the chief tells you, “smile and wave.”

You didn’t want to do it. But you did it anyway. Nervously smiling, you gently wave at the crowds.

 

Pebble is the only one not cheering. He looks at you in pity.


	4. The Cat Beast POV 2

IT IS LOOSE!

IT IS LOOSE!

 

The alpha beast communicated the two other cat beasts with its program signal after seeing the bird cage empty and shortly after seeing their prisoner run off.

Two beasts outside froze when receiving the signal and sniffed for its scent before dashing off to where it could be.

 

The White stitchpunks was running as fast as it could, its nearly worn bird skull on its head. It grabbed the spear it dropped when it got taken by the beasts and continued dashing away, being able to get far enough to go outside the building.

 

It quickly glance to see three of them catching up to it. It tried running even faster. It started running up cliffs of boulder. The escaped prisoner climbing up from it, not letting any boulders slip and fall on it. It was almost at the top when an excruciating pain hit its back.

 

The alpha sank its claw into its back where is marking was at. The prisoner stick its spear in between the boulders in order to hang on. This however made few boulders stumble off. The beast released her, which ripped portion of it’s burlap as a result, making the rag doll scream out in pain.

 

Gaining control of the pain, it weakly look down at the beasts attempting to dodge it too. That’s when it got an idea. Using all the strength it had left, it scrambled all the way to the top.

 

It stood and looked down at the beasts scrambling up again. The escapist use both hands to grip the spear tight. It lifted it up as high as it can.

“RAUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

The spear stabbed down in between boulders. It rumbled.

 

The beasts stopped and looked up at the sound. All the boulders stumbled and rolled towards them. The alpha yelped and curled in defense before it got buried. The other one didn’t have time to react and it’s body got crushed by them, huge sparks flying out of them. The last one immediately turned and ran back down.

 

It kept running and running until the tumblings stopped. The rag doll had enough time to duck for cover. The last beast’s pacing slowed and glance at the mess. It scanned for its allies but they were either dormant or killed. But instead of going to search for them, it went off going solo, continuing the task it was given.

 

The rag doll peeked to see one of them departing. One of them survived.

“Dammit!” She whispered angrily.


End file.
